dragossurvivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor Arafura Sea
Survivor Arafura Sea is the fourth season of [[Drago's Survivor Wiki|''Drago's Survivor Series.]] It began on April 1st, 2014, and ended on April 18th, 2014. It ended with Jarrod L. defeating Stoner D. at the Final Tribal Council in a 5-4 vote. Jarrod won because he had a fantastic social game, while having a say in the strategic decisions. He also avoided ruffling feathers throughout the game. Stoner lost because despite him controlling most of the game, the jury did not respect his game, especially those who he made false deals with. At the Reunion, Jarrod won Hero of the Season, Stoner won Villain of the Season, and Jacob won Player of the Season. Production This season featured 18 brand new castaways, divided into three tribes of six. Rimba, wearing purple, Ombak, wearing red, and Gunung, wearing blue. On Day 8, the three tribes merged into Horaforas, wearing gold. 25 people from applied, and 7 were cut from casting. The cast and tribe assignments were revealed two days prior to the start of the season. JB, Isaiah ,Cedric, Tony , and Ray returned for ''Survivor Greece - Second Chances, ''placing 7th, 10th, 2nd, 6th, and 12th, respectively. JB, Jacob, Will, Stoner, and Jarrod returned for ''Survivor All Stars, placing 9th, 18th, 1st, 3rd, and 15th, respectively. Twists Hidden Immunity Idols: Three idols were put in play. One for each tribe. Each answer was a CBS Survivor castaway. Idols could be played up to the Final 5. One Day Tribes: On Day 9, the remaining castaways were divided into two tribes of five, one person from each tribe received individual immunity, and they each voted out someone from their "tribe". Season Summary 14 Days ago, 18 of Tengaged's best set out on a journey to the Arafura Sea. Gunung, took the early lead during the pre-merge by winning every challenge set before them. Rimba lost a few but never faltered. Ombak was obliterated. At the first Tribal, decisions had to be made and Red was voted out in a divided vote. The next tribal saw Rimba blindside JB, a potential dominating player, followed by Leo at the next Tribal Council. Then Ombak went on a losing streak and lost Zuekelle, Isaiah, and Cedric. Leaving Jeremy and Neil to fend for themselves. Hope was given and crushed as the Tribes switched, but still remained in 3 tribes at the Final 12. Tony was then voted out for being a Gunung. As the tribes merged, Rimba and Ombak merged together against the former Gunung. All hope seemed lost for the Gunung tribe as Ray was voted out at the first tribal council. Leaving 6 happy people, and 4 wondering when they were going to be cut. Things changed as they were divided into 2 One Day Tribes, and we saw the resurgence of the 4 Gunungs as they all survived the twist, but the Rimba-Ombak group lost both Jeremy and Anthony. Things looked deadlocked and no one had changed their vote, causing a re-vote to ensue, but when Jacob and Neil flipped over and voted out Sarah, it seemed that Tribal lines were faded and blown to the wind. Paul was voted out unanimously after the auction. Jarrod wasted the last idol in the game and Stoner was at Exile Island. At the final 6, we saw Jacob and Neil once again survive as Andrew was betrayed by the tribe he started on. At the Final 5, Stoner won the challenge, and it seemed like it would be either Jacob or Will going home. In the end, the Gunungs stuck together and the biggest threat in the game, Jacob, was voted out. Neil was voted out as the target Will won the immunity challenge. But unfortunately, Will lost the Final Immunity to Stoner and was voted out. Jarrod and Stoner were the Final 2. It ended with Jarrod L. defeating Stoner D. at the Final Tribal Council in a 5-4 vote. Jarrod won because he had a fantastic social game, while having a say in the strategic decisions. He also avoided ruffling feathers throughout the game. Stoner lost because despite him controlling most of the game, the jury did not respect his game, especially those who he made false deals with. Castaways 1''- JB received 3 re-votes. ''2 - Sarah received 5 re-votes. 3''- Andrew had 4 voided votes. ''4- Will received 1 re-vote, and had 1 voided vote The Game